


Пять поцелуев Эльзы Скарлетт

by Jas Tina (Jastina), WTF Fairy Tail and Co 2020 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Series: Лаксус/Эльза [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, WTF Fairy Tail & Co 2020, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%20and%20Co%202020
Summary: Написано специально на WTF Kombat - 2020 для команды Fairy Tail & Co 2020Эльзе вот-вот стукнет семнадцать, а она ещё ни разу ни с кем не целовалась.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Erza Scarlet, Loke/Erza Scarllet, Natsu Dragneel/Erza Scarlet
Series: Лаксус/Эльза [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165448
Kudos: 4





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Преканон - это год X782. В главах преканона (год X782) Лисанна ещё жива.
> 
>   
> 

**Год Х791, Великие Магические Игры, первый день Игр**

— Ну так как, Эльза, сыграем? — звучит над самым ухом. Насмешливо. Провокационно. — Как капитан с капитаном. Проиграешь — выполнишь моё желание. Независимо от того, кто из моей команды выберет тебя для наказания.

Эльза резко разворачивается, чтобы проверить, вдруг как Дреяр-младший снова помутился рассудком, раз предлагает ей проиграть. Но нет. В серых глазах напротив только вовсю веселятся оголтелые черти. Затаились, проказники. Выжидают чего-то. Но и её интерес тщательно замаскирован — ни один мускул не дрогнул. Воплощение самообладания. Что-что, а держать лицо Эльза научилась хорошо.

— С чего это вдруг?

— Не знаю, — Лаксус пожимает плечами, не скрывая самодовольной усмешки. Он знает, что даже когда ситуация складывается явно не в её пользу, Эльза всегда находит силы, чтобы обернуть собственный проигрыш победой. — Мне так захотелось. Или ты боишься?

Вспыхнувший в карих глазах вызов утверждает обратное. Эта девчонка не боится, даже если смерть будет стоять у неё за спиной. И Лаксус знает, что по-настоящему Эльзу страшит нечто иное...

— И что же это за особое желание, Дреяр? — алая бровь вопросительно приподнимается.

Он поспешно проглатывает раздражение — она опять припоминает ему прошлое, называя по фамилии. Думает поддеть? Не-е-ет. Выпустила когти. Забавляется. Значит, принимает его правила игры. Его усмешка сменяется самодовольной ухмылкой.

Лаксус немного наклоняется вперёд, заставляя облачённую в доспехи воительницу невольно прикусить губу, чтобы не отшатнуться назад. Его гипнотизирующий взгляд не хуже молний прошивает тело насквозь, приковывает к дощатому полу налитые свинцовой тяжестью ноги. Удав и кролик.

— Для начала проиграй, Эльза...

Проникновенный многообещающий шёпот невесомой прохладой скользит по щеке, беспрепятственно проникает под доспехи и стекает по спине сладким ознобом, сворачиваясь тугими узлами внизу живота. Эльза не понимает, почему не смеет ни отступить, ни отвести взгляда, ни произнести пресловутое «нет», жалящее кончик языка. Нечто тёмное и порочное, затаившееся в глубине серых глаз напротив, не позволяет ей этого сделать.

Лаксус больше не улыбается, но выглядит до неприличия довольным своей выходкой. А спустя бесконечно долгое мгновение он направляется в общий зал таверны, где уже собралась вся гильдия, оставляя Эльзу в полной растерянности.

Но он уверен — Эльза проиграет.

Потому что сейчас самый страшный её враг — любопытство.


	2. Солнечный свет. Локи.

**Год X782, Гильдия «Хвост Феи»**

Эльзе вот-вот стукнет семнадцать, а она ещё ни разу ни с кем не целовалась.

О таком и не расскажешь никому — в жизни не поверят. Ведь если, не стесняясь, можешь голышом принимать горячие ванны вместе с парнями, а ночами увлекаешься чтением совершенно недетских романов, то точно уже успела попробовать кое-что из написанного там. А уж поцелуи и подавно. Но и опровергнуть слухи тоже не получится. Все, конечно, согласно покивают, понимающе поулыбаются, но всё равно будут шушукаться за спиной. И от этого Эльзе день ото дня становится всё тоскливей и тоскливей...

* * *

Эльза вяло ковырялась ложкой в тарелке, не обращая внимания на пристальный вызывающий взгляд Мираджейн, что подпирала плечом колонну неподалёку. Скорее всего, дьяволица снова хотела подбить её на драку. Но Скарлетт сейчас было не до того. Вчера вечером она слышала, как старшая Штраусс хвасталась Кане, что юный Лаксус Дреяр зажимал её за зданием гильдии, и что она, Мира, позволяла ему себя целовать. И пусть это звучит слишком развратно, но ведь дальше поцелуев не зашло. И потом, это было пугающе восхитительно и дьявольски хорошо. В общем, по словам дьяволицы, целоваться Лаксус умел и делал это просто мастерски.

Скарлетт снова сокрушённо вздохнула. Что ж, оставалось поверить Мире на слово.

— Девушки, позвольте поблагодарить вас за чудесный и столь восхитительный день, что вы мне подарили, — разливался вычурными комплиментами мурлыкающий голос, под восторженный аккомпанемент женских вздохов и аханий.

Эльза обернулась.

На пороге гильдии стоял Локи — недавно вступивший в «Хвост Феи» маг, использующий Магию Колец. Рыжеволосый парень обольстительно улыбался и сиял как начищенный до блеска золотой драгоценный так, что Эльзе казалось, будто она видит солнечный, светло-жёлтый ореол вокруг его фигуры. В реальности же Локи окружали четыре незнакомые девицы, висевшие на нём словно виноградные гроздья и жадно ловившие каждое его слово. А рыжий наглец то ласково поглаживал по щеке одну, при этом проникновенно заглядывая в глаза другой, то нежно проводил по волосам третьей, прижимая к себе за талию четвёртую.

— Милые дамы, мне очень жаль, но я так и не смог решить, которая из вас сегодня была самой очаровательной и самой красивой, — Локи театрально вздохнул. — Потому что каждая из вас ранила меня в самое сердце...

— А-а-ах! — в унисон умилились девушки.

Эльза заинтересованно выгнула бровь. Она ждала, что одна из незнакомок вот-вот не выдержит и таки залепит ему пощёчину. Но нет, все четыре, как одна, не сводили с Локи мечтательных взглядов.

— Мои дорогие, — продолжал щедро расточать комплименты Локи, — поверьте, что при нашей следующей встрече я непременно сделаю выбор.

— Ох, Локи, — прощебетала одна из девиц. — Ты только обещаешь и обещаешь.

— Вот именно, — поддержала её другая.

— Что поделать, дамы, — тот ловко поймал руку первой и поднёс к губам, бросая исподлобья многообещающие взгляды, — вы все настолько ослепительны, что это заранее делает мой выбор практически невозможным. И я готов уже признать своё поражение.

Девица смущённо покраснела и захихикала, когда он запечатлел лёгкий поцелуй на тыльной стороне её ладони.

Скарлетт с досадой отвернулась, мысленно отсчитывая до десяти и предоставляя Локи возможность самому выпроводить девиц. На цифре «девять» за ними наконец-то закрылись двери гильдии. Локи же глубоко вздохнул, будто сбросил с плеч тяжеленный груз, сунул руки в карманы брюк и направился к барной стойке.

— Локи, подойди сюда! — Эльза и сама не поняла, как слова так быстро слетели с языка. Но жалеть о сказанном было уже поздно.

Локи обернулся и замер, удивлённо вскинув брови, но по его лицу растеклась самодовольная улыбка, когда он двинулся к столу, за которым сидела оружейница. Даже его походка изменилась — в ней появилась мягкая кошачья пластика, этакая грация хищника, преследующего добычу.

— У тебя ко мне какое-то дело, Эльза? — Локи подсел рядом на скамью, откинулся на спинку и даже положил сверху локоть, развернувшись вполоборота. Сквозь голубые линзы очков, которые он поправил двумя пальцами, его глаза заинтересованно поблёскивали. Эльза же молилась всем известным богам, чтобы он не заметил её предательского румянца. Заметил. Иначе не ухмылялся бы так широко. И как у него ещё щёки не треснули! А с таким довольным выражением лица он походил на большого рыжего кота, вволю наевшегося сметаны. Разве что не мурчал от удовольствия.

Первым порывом Скарлетт было с размаху врезать ему в челюсть, чтобы стереть наглую ухмылочку, что гуляла по лицу Локи. А потом злорадно наблюдать, как он в полёте красиво преодолевает расстояние до стены и оставляет живописные трещины по всей её поверхности. Останавливало только то, что Мастер Макаров точно не одобрит новый погром — они только позавчера залатали дыры после последней стычки Нацу и Грея.

Эльза бегло огляделась. Потерявшая к ней былой интерес Мираджейн уже сцепилась с Каной, о чём-то яростно споря. И судя по безразличному выражению лица Альбероны, дьяволица сегодня обломится с дракой. Но кто знает, что старшей Штраусс взбредёт в голову в следующую минуту.

— Эльза? — напомнил о своём присутствии Локи.

— Да. Идём, — без колебаний заявила она, поднимаясь из-за стола.

— Куда? — непонимающе спросил он и нервно сглотнул. Признаться, Локи побаивался Эльзу Скарлетт, впрочем, как и большинство магов в гильдии. А когда она пребывала в такой решимости, спорить с ней вообще было опасно. Так что лучше всё-таки заранее узнать, что тебя ждёт.

— На улицу, — невозмутимо ответила та.

— Зачем? — на всякий случай поинтересовался он.

Эльза нахмурилась, одарив его негодующим взглядом.

— Поговорить.

Сухой тон Скарлетт явно не предвещал ничего хорошего, а интуиция Локи подводила редко. Он даже на всякий случай принялся вспоминать все проделки, которые успел совершить в последнее время. Вдруг она получила от Мастера задание отчитать нерасторопных магов или, того хуже — покарать. А такие приказы грозная Эльза Титанийская всегда выполняла с каким-то садистким удовольствием. Всевозможные сцены наказаний уже замелькали перед мысленным взором Локи.

Наверное, он слишком задумался, потому как очнулся только тогда, когда почувствовал руку Эльзы, железной хваткой вцепившуюся в ворот его куртки.

— Не бойся, Локи, — невозмутимо приговаривала Скарлетт, пока тащила к выходу брыкающегося парня под насмешливые выкрики согильдийцев. — Мы всего лишь поговорим.

Но от обманчиво ласкового тона её голоса Локи почему-то покрывался холодным потом. Вырываться же было бесполезно и себе дороже.

* * *

Эльза уже минут как десять стояла в сторонке, сложив руки на груди. Она то покусывала нижнюю губу, то бросала на Локи пытливые взгляды. При этом так и не произнесла ни слова.

Терпение Локи заканчивалось.

— Давай уже, Эльза, начинай, — с обречённостью выдал он, оттолкнувшись плечом от дерева и делая шаг в её сторону.

— Чего начинать?! — испуганно округлив глаза, пробормотала она и неуклюже отпрянула назад, застыв статуей с ярко алеющими щеками. — Т-т-так сразу?!

На лице Локи отразилось непонимание. Чтоб Эльза Скарлетт краснела и заикалась... Такое на его памяти было впервые.

— Ну как же... — опешил он. — Тебя же Мастер послал отчитать меня.

— За что? — её искренности можно было позавидовать. — Ты что-то натворил?

— Мбф... Нет, — Локи поспешно замотал головой.

Эльза согласно кивнула, нерешительно переступила с ноги на ногу и принялась разглядывать носки своих чёрных сапожек.

Неловкое молчание снова затягивалось.

— Ты, кажется, хотела поговорить? — напомнил ей Локи.

Он мог поклясться, что снова увидел сомнение в карих глазах прежде непоколебимой оружейницы.

— Ну да, — после короткой паузы согласилась она.

— О чём?

Эльза вновь потупила взгляд. При этом с силой стиснула кулаки, словно внутри неё в данный момент шла настоящая борьба. Да что же творится в башке этой чёртовой воительницы? Он уже собрался было уходить, как его негромко окликнули:

— Локи...

Он обернулся. Скарлетт стояла прямо за его спиной, с силой стиснув края синей юбки руками. Без привычных доспехов. С алеющими щеками и толикой сумасшедшего блеска в глазах. Видеть Эльзу Скарлетт настолько неуверенной ему ещё не доводилось.

— А каково это — целоваться?

Теперь Локи уже в открытую таращился на Эльзу. О ней ходило множество всевозможных слухов, но почти все они были беспочвенными. И ни для кого не являлось секретом, что многие парни заглядывались на неприступную оружейницу. Правда, дальше фантазий ни у кого дело не заходило — Эльзу попросту боялись, и рисковать своей жизнью дураков не было. А сейчас эта грозная воительница стояла перед ним, смущаясь, как наивная школьница, и спрашивала про поцелуи. Мда уж... К такому заранее не подготовишься.

— В смысле? — нелепый вопрос вырвался сам собой. О чём Локи моментально пожалел — яростный взгляд карих глаз грозил проделать в нём настоящую дыру. А то и несколько сразу.

— Зря я тебя спросила, — хмуро бросила Эльза, вновь облачаясь в металлические латы. Она уже успела сто раз пожалеть о своём поспешном решении. Всё-таки для такого деликатного дела стоило выбрать кого-то другого. Например, того же Лаксуса, чтоб ему пусто было! А не блудливого рыжего кошака. Зря она понадеялась на его тактичность и богатый опыт общения с девушками.

— Постой, — Локи резко схватил её за запястье, но почти сразу отдёрнул руку, будто обжёгся. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть... Извини.

Эльза окинула его бесстрастным взглядом и кивнула.

— Это ты меня извини, — вздохнула она, позволяя доспеху исчезнуть и вновь оставаясь в лёгком одеянии. — Не стоило так на тебя набрасываться. Просто я...

Она замолчала, прикусив губу, и отвернулась, обхватывая себя руками, словно хотела согреться.

— Нервничаешь? — подсказал Локи, набрасывая ей на плечи свою куртку. — Понимаю.

Эльза скептически хмыкнула, придержав пушистый меховой ворот, и с сомнением посмотрела на Локи.

— Что? — развёл он руками. — Думаешь, я такой непревзойдённый ловелас? Да если хочешь знать, у меня тоже далеко не всегда получается.

Эльза недоверчиво усмехнулась.

— По тебе не скажешь.

Локи неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Поверь, даже мне случалось услышать отказ, — признался он, почесав переносицу, и поправил пальцами сползавшие очки.

— Но вокруг тебя всегда вьётся столько девиц...

— Да ну их, — вздохнул Локи. — Глупышки, которые сами жаждут внимания. Причём им всё равно, кто его оказывает. К тому же, я сам так захотел. Мне просто нужно...

Он замолчал на полуслове, поднял правую руку, неторопливо сжимая и разжимая кисть, и какое-то время разглядывал кольца на пальцах.

— Что нужно? — осторожно переспросила Эльза.

— Мне нужно поддерживать свою репутацию! — лукаво подмигнув, широко ухмыльнулся Локи.

Эльза ответила понимающей улыбкой, но при этом отвела глаза в сторону. Оказывается, этот рыжий маг не так прост, как кажется. Локи явно что-то скрывал. Но Эльза не собиралась и дальше лезть к нему в душу. У кого нет своих секретов, которые не хочется выставлять напоказ?

Некоторое время они оба просто молчали.

— Локи, я...

— Эльза, я...

— Давай ты первый, — смутившись, предложила она.

— Уступаю место даме, — мягко улыбнувшись, Локи учтиво склонил голову.

— Поцелуй меня, — без лишних слов попросила она.

От неожиданности Локи поперхнулся воздухом, а его глаза стали размером с чайные блюдца.

— Если ты не хочешь, — начала оправдываться Эльза, — я попрошу кого-нибудь другого...

— Я хочу, — поспешно выпалил он, чтобы не дай бог она не решила, что он тоже волнуется.

А Локи волновался. Весь его так называемый опыт мерк, заставляя его самого ощущать себя неопытным юнцом. Ведь ни спугнуть, ни обидеть нельзя. Только отчего так колотится сердце, грозя проломить рёбра, будто у него самого впервые должен случиться поцелуй? Локи плохо помнил, как это было у него. Но внутри всё затопило сладким предвкушением, заставляя встрепенуться давно уснувших бабочек.

— Что мне делать? Как встать? — вполне серьёзно засуетилась Эльза, будто готовилась к очередному сражению.

Локи проглотил усмешку и просто обхватил её за плечи, заставив остановиться.

— Не двигайся, — скомандовал он и — о, чудо! — Эльза подчинилась. Только широко распахнула глаза, удивлённо уставившись на Локи.

— И что дальше? — сглотнув, шёпотом спросила она.

Но её вопрос остался без ответа, потому что Локи просто наклонился и с осторожностью прижался к губам Эльзы. Та вздрогнула от неожиданности и отшатнулась бы назад, не удерживай он её, и приоткрыла рот. Чем тот и воспользовался. Мягко сминая её сухие, чуть обветренные губы, он слегка подался вперёд. Осторожно лизнул языком нижнюю губу, чуть прихватил её и... отстранился, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Эльзы.

Та смотрела на Локи огромными от изумления глазами. Она подняла руку, почти касаясь пальцами губ, будто хотела проверить, а взаправду ли её сейчас поцеловали. Локи зарделся, руки невольно разжались, отпуская Скарлетт. Он совершенно не понимал, чего ждать от неё дальше.

— Стоять, — тихо скомандовала Эльза.

А в следующую секунду куртка Локи полетела на землю, потому что сама оружейница сграбастала его за футболку обеими руками и резко дёрнула на себя. Он и опомниться не успел, как её губы прижались к его. Эльза неуклюже повторила то, что проделал Локи. Потом повторила увереннее... и ещё раз... и ещё... Раздавшийся с её стороны удивлённый хмык, казалось бы, заставил его мысли проясниться, но опомниться окончательно ему так и не дали — Эльза взялась за дело со всем упорством, присущим магу S-класса.

Локи не возражал.

* * *

Когда через час взлохмаченный, но ужасно довольный Локи заявился в гильдию, практически никто не удивился растрёпанному виду рыжего ловеласа. Вошедшая почти следом Эльза выглядела вполне обычно — полностью собранная и абсолютно невозмутимая, правда озадаченная и немного рассеянная.

Она даже не обратила внимание на специально брошенную Мираджейн провокационную колкость — просто равнодушно прошла мимо, будто той и вовсе не существовало. А дьяволице только и оставалось, что весь вечер скрипеть от досады зубами — она-то смогла распознать припухшие от поцелуев губы обоих магов.


	3. Пламенная душа. Нацу

**Год X782, Гильдия «Хвост Феи»**

Прошла уже неделя с момента памятного поцелуя с Локи, но, кажется, в гильдии пока никто не прознал про это. По крайней мере, Эльза не замечала ни косых взглядов, ни насмешливых шепотков за спиной. Даже Локи вёл себя так, будто между ними ничего не было. За что Эльза была ему бесконечно благодарна.

Просто восхитительнейший суп...

Кто-то бесцеремонно плюхнулся на скамейку рядом.

— Эльза, научи меня целоваться.

Ложка выпала из обессиленных пальцев Скарлетт и шлёпнулась в тарелку, разбрызгивая суп по столу. А сама оружейница изумлённо воззрилась на прямодушного нарушителя спокойствия, напрочь лишённого какой-либо деликатности.

— Эй, с тобой всё в порядке? — заботливо поинтересовался Нацу, помахав перед её лицом растопыренными пальцами.

Рука, закованная в металлическую перчатку, резко сгребла его жилетку.

— Не шути со мной, Нацу! — строго произнесла Эльза, придвинув его к себе настолько близко, что их носы почти соприкоснулись.

— Д-д-да я и не шут-т-тил, — он замахал руками, чувствуя, как капля холодного пота стекает по лицу. Все его драконьи инстинкты моментально обострились, а волосы, даже лёгкий пушок на спине, встали дыбом.

— Да? — прищурившись, на всякий случай переспросила Эльза, но хватку всё же ослабила.

Нацу осторожно опустился обратно на скамью, с шумом глотая воздух.

— Неудивительно, что от тебя все парни шарахаются, — обиженно пробурчал он, исподтишка бросив на Эльзу сердитый взгляд.

Та ответила скептически выгнутой бровью. Нацу нервно сглотнул, но глаз не отвёл.

— Лучше помолчи, Нацу.

— Не могу! — всплеснул руками тот. — Внутри меня бушует такое пламя, а я понятия не имею, что с этим делать! Ещё и Лисанна, чтоб её...

Эльза бегло огляделась по сторонам.

— А что Лисанна? — тихо поинтересовалась она.

— Да смотрит на меня так, будто ждёт чего-то. Знать бы только, чего! И Мира так гаденько хихикает, когда видит нас вместе. Будто тоже чего-то ждёт. Вот бы понять, что у этих девчонок на уме! — обречённо выдал Нацу.

— Понятненько, — со знанием дела протянула Эльза.

— И что тебе «понятненько»? — передразнил её Драгнил.

— А зачем ты ко мне пришёл? Ну шёл бы сразу к Лисанне.

Он уткнулся лбом в сложенные на столе руки и сокрушённо вздохнул.

— Нацу, у меня нет твоего слуха. Говори, пожалуйста, громче, — отозвалась Эльза на его невнятное бормотание.

— Я боюсь...

Она изумлённо уставилась на него. Всем известно — безбашенный Саламандр никогда и ничего не боится. Вообще ничего.

— Ты уверен?

Нацу снова вздохнул. С Эльзой он не испытывал неловкости. Эльза была ему как сестра, а может даже ещё ближе. Эльзе он мог рассказать обо всём.

— Я боюсь, что ей не понравится, — тихо признался он, поднимая голову. И Скарлетт впервые в жизни заметила в его глазах тлеющую неуверенность. — Потому что не умею. А ты уже... ну в общем...

Нацу запнулся под её потяжелевшим взглядом.

Откуда?..

— Не волнуйся, — торопливо зашептал он, склонившись к её стремительно краснеющей щеке. — Локи умеет хранить секреты. А вот Мира...

В ту же секунду в голову Нацу пришла самая здравая мысль, что пора давать дёру — до того яростным был взгляд оружейницы, который ему довелось поймать на себе. Но Эльза лишь коротко кивнула, так что он вновь выдохнул с облегчением.

Какое-то время она молчала, пожёвывая нижнюю губу и отрешённо глядя на барную стойку. Нацу же нетерпеливо ёрзал на скамье и ждал вердикта, хотя внутренне весь подобрался, приготовившись услышать отказ и даже получить от неё подзатыльник, как это часто бывало прежде.

— Идём, — решительно заявила Эльза, поднимаясь из-за стола.

— Куда? — удивлённо прозвучало в ответ.

И Скарлетт невольно улыбнулась, чувствуя, как по телу разливается щекочущее ощущение дежавю.

— Туда, где нам не помешают, — бросила она, направляясь к выходу и старательно игнорируя заинтересованные взгляды и тихие шепотки согильдийцев за спиной.

Нацу просиял и бегом бросился за ней.

Лишь сидевший за стойкой бара Локи оборачиваться не стал, а предпочёл скрыть самодовольную ухмылку, расползающуюся по лицу, за поднятым к губам бокалом.

* * *

— Эльза, так ты правда целовалась с Локи?

— Эльза, а что ты чувствовала?

— Эльза, а носы не мешались?

Чтобы задать очередной вопрос, Нацу постоянно забегал вперёд и заглядывал ей в глаза, всё больше и больше вгоняя в краску.

— Хватит, Нацу! — не выдержав, рявкнула Скарлетт, останавливаясь подле памятного дерева. Её брови сошлись не переносице, кулаки в металлических перчатках стиснулись, а щёки пылали от такого допроса с пристрастием. — Если ты сейчас же не заткнёшься, то я передумаю.

Видимо, выглядела она при этом достаточно грозно, потому что Драгнил вздрогнул, побелел и отшатнулся назад. Эльза даже рассмотрела холодную каплю, стекающую по его щеке. Рот Нацу беззвучно открывался и закрывался; но не найдя, что возразить, он поджал губы, сунул руки в карманы штанов и просто побрёл вперёд, безрадостно опустив голову.

Эльза тяжело вздохнула.

— Нацу.

— А? — тот остановился и удивлённо вскинул голову.

— Извини, я плохой друг. Я не должна была кричать на тебя.

— Да ладно, — он невозмутимо пожал плечами и искренне улыбнулся. — Проехали. Я же понимаю, ты волнуешься. Но знала бы ты, как волнуюсь я! Да у меня аж сердце в пятки уходит об одной только мысли, что надо будет подойти к Лисанне и мфбв...

Договорить Нацу не дали. Эльза просто сгребла его жилетку одной рукой, дёрнула на себя и... Он в ужасе вытаращил глаза и замахал руками словно ветряная мельница. Нацу успел навсегда распрощаться с гильдией, Магнолией, Игнилом и вообще со всем миром. А ведь Эльза всего-то навсего прижалась к его губам, таким способом заткнув нескончаемый поток слов.

Когда она его отпустила, он продолжал стоять застывшей статуей с растопыренными руками и ошалело таращился в пустоту. Эльза тут же с ужасом подумала, уж не совершила ли она ошибку.

Но когда до Нацу дошло, что никто убивать его и не собирался, его глаза вообще округлились до немыслимых размеров.

— Ты меня поцеловала... — неверяще произнёс он.

Эльза вопросительно выгнула бровь.

— Ты меня поцеловала? — выражение бескрайнего изумления на лице Драгнила сменилось нескрываемой радостью.

Она растерянно заморгала и ощутила, как кровь приливает к щекам.

— Ты меня поцеловала!!! — просиял Нацу и высоко подпрыгнул на месте.

Скарлетт картинно закатила глаза — слава богу, с ним всё в порядке. Она снова дёрнула его за жилетку, в буквальном смысле возвращая с небес на землю.

— Не совсем, — наконец произнесла она, когда Драгнил прекратил свой нелепый победный танец.

— А? — удивился Нацу, повернувшись к ней лицом. — То есть как «не совсем»?

— Ну... — Эльза покраснела под его пристальным заинтересованным взглядом. Неужели она выглядела такой же дурой, когда просила Локи научить её искусству поцелуя? — Скажем, это только начало. По-настоящему целуются совсем по-другому.

— Как это?

— Ну... по-другому. С языком.

— А? — глаза Нацу снова округлились. — С языком?.. — удивлённо повторил он и для пущей убедительности облизнул губы. — Так что ли?

— Балбес! — беззлобно усмехнулась Эльза. — Всё-то тебе объяснять надо.

— Так ты покажи, — с готовностью предложил Нацу, подскакивая к ней и незаметно вытирая о штанины вспотевшие от волнения ладони. — Я быстро учусь.

Скарлетт сокрушённо вздохнула. Отказываться вроде как было уже поздно. Сама ведь виновата, что согласилась помочь ему. Теперь вот и приходится всё объяснять и показывать. Прям как в детстве, когда учила его читать...

— Глаза закрой.

— Ага...

— Да не дёргайся ты! Стой спокойно.

— Хорошо...

— Руки убери.

— Уже...

— И перестань ухмыляться.

Нацу распахнул глаза.

— Не могу, Эльза... — виновато пояснил он. — Оно само как-то получается.

Эльза покачала головой и невольно улыбнулась.

Нацу просиял в ответ.

— Я не поняла, ты хочешь учиться или нет? — наигранно строго спросила она.

— Эмф... Да... конечно. Всё... Я готов.

Эльза едва сдержалась, чтобы не рассмеяться, глядя, как Нацу в точности выполняет все указания: вытягивается по стойке смирно, прячет за спину руки, закрывает глаза и изо всех сил пытается сохранить серьёзное выражение лица, хотя уголки губ так и подрагивают.

Глубоко вдохнув, она позволила доспеху исчезнуть, оставаясь лишь в лёгкой белой блузке и синей юбке, прикрывающей колени. Затем подошла к Нацу почти вплотную и мягко коснулась ладонью его щеки.

Он вполне ощутимо вздрогнул.

— Нацу... — тихо позвала Эльза.

Его глаза незамедлительно распахнулись.

Эльза почувствовала, как её обдало отголосками полыхнувшего зноя — за проскользнувшим мимолётным удивлением в глубине его глаз разгорался самый настоящий пожар.

* * *

Нацу был нетерпелив.

Его импульсивность и юношеская пылкость мешали ему же самому. Неуклюжие, напористые и торопливые движения губ. Нацу пока ещё не умел наслаждаться мгновениями, растягивая острое удовольствие, он спешил получить всё и сразу. Ему было мало.

Эльзе даже пришлось обхватить его голову руками и строго шикнуть, чтобы он остановился. А когда Нацу растерянно замер, она медленно и с чувством проделала то, чему научилась у Локи, легко удерживая Драгнила и не позволяя ему напирать.

Когда она отстранилась, чтоб посмотреть на результат своих трудов, то на абсолютно счастливом лице Нацу выделялись огромные от изумления глаза. И идиотская блаженная улыбка.

— Т-тебе понравилось? — не без гордости поинтересовалась Эльза.

— Ага... — восхищённо пробормотал Нацу, закивав головой, словно болванчик. Затем его взгляд прояснился, и он вновь придвинулся к Эльзе. — Я хочу ещё...

Скарлетт покраснела от такой прямолинейности, но согласно кивнула.

Благодаря своему чутью, Нацу учился быстро, буквально схватывая всё на лету.

Эльза и опомниться не успела, как стала отвечать на его поцелуи. Его робость словно испарилась, уступив место желанию, полыхавшему внутри тела юного Убийцы Дракона, которое оружейница ощутила на себе в полной мере. Его поцелуи становились всё более требовательными и жадными. Одна рука Нацу по-хозяйски легла на её спину, другая надавила на затылок, зарываясь в алые пряди. Теперь уже не она обучала его — он вёл её, заставляя задыхаться от новых ощущений, заставляя подчиняться.

Его дыхание обжигало. Но ровно настолько, чтобы вызвать ответное томление в её теле. Пылкие губы интуитивно пустились в незамысловатое путешествие по её шее, горячий язык ловко зализывал места укусов, где успели отметиться его зубы. И Эльза терялась в обрушившейся на неё нереальности, часто дышала, кусая истерзанные губы, цеплялась за Нацу и подставляла шею для новых меток.

Вдруг он ткнулся носом в ямку ключицы, глубоко вдохнул и довольно заурчал. Его руки опасно поползли вниз по спине.

— Нацу? — Эльза попробовала было отстраниться, но тот держал её крепко. Даже слишком.

— М-м-м...

— Отпусти меня, — спокойно попросила она, безуспешно пытаясь высвободиться из сильных объятий.

— Ты пахнешь так...

— Как?

— Сладко... Вкусно... — мурлыкающий Нацу, трущийся носом о её шею, немного пугал. — Очень вкусно. Я хочу... ещё...

Эльза прекрасно понимала, куда он клонит. Точнее, к чему неосознанно пытается склонить её.

— Нацу, хватит.

— А? — вяло откликнулся он, проведя носом дорожку вверх по её шее до самого уха. После глубокого вдоха он резко выдохнул, и горячий воздух волной прокатился по телу Эльзы.

Всё, теперь точно пора завязывать с обучением.

— Я сказала — хватит! — строго скомандовала она, с силой отталкивая от себя Нацу.

Тот обиженно уставился на неё, хотя глаза с расширившимися зрачками и подёрнутые дымкой выглядели по-настоящему голодными. Затем пришло осознание и сработали устойчивые рефлексы — Нацу мгновенно побелел, судорожно сглотнув, и заискивающе заулыбался. Злить Эльзу Скарлетт — плохо и опасно. Очень плохо. И очень опасно.

Та какое-то время хмуро взирала на неудавшегося соблазнителя, а затем вздохнула и отвела взгляд.

Нацу растерянно сморгнул.

— Знаешь... — мягко усмехнулась она. — Мне кажется, Лисанна будет довольна.

Когда же до него дошёл смысл сказанных ею слов, Драгнил довольно просиял.

— Ещё бы! — привычно широко ухмыльнулся он.

— Сладкая па-а-рочка, — где-то рядом гаденько захихикал Хеппи.

Эльза картинно закатила глаза — эти двое никогда не меняются.


	4. Ледяные оковы. Грей

**Год Х791, Великие Магические Игры, первый день Игр**

Глухой удар кулака сотрясает стену, на которой сразу образовывается приличная вмятина. Камень крошится, оставляя на костяшках множество болезненных ссадин. Но Грей не чувствует физической боли. Так глупо и бездарно проиграть. В первый же день!

— С меня должок всем вам!

* * *

Эльза хмуро оглядывает кислые лица сокомандников. Нацу непривычно помалкивает, уткнувшись подбородком в сложенные друг на друга кулаки. Люси невидящим взглядом сверлит стену, уже не всхлипывает, но всё ещё не может смириться с нечестным проигрышем. Даже Хеппи притих — скучает по Шарли, что осталась в госпитале с Венди.

— А где Грей?

— Милый Грей наверное сейчас переодевается в своей комнате, — приложив ладони к щекам, мечтательно лопочет Джувия. — Но Джувия с удовольствием сходит за милым Греем.

Глаза водяной волшебницы возбуждённо поблёскивают — наверное, уже успела напридумывать себе бурную сцену утешения. Но Грею сейчас не хватает только её ненормальной влюблённости. Локсар преданно заглядывает Эльзе в глаза, готовая сорваться с места по первому её сигналу.

— Я сама, — категорично останавливает ту оружейница. — Может, в другой раз...

Джувия понуро опускает голову и согласно кивает — она не смеет перечить Эльзе Скарлетт. Где-то в глубине зала ехидно, но как-то понимающе усмехается Гажил. Эльза пропускает его усмешку мимо ушей, потому что Железный Убийца Драконов жестом подзывает водяную волшебницу к себе и начинает что-то втолковывать о её собственных ошибках в прятках на Играх.

* * *

Шаги оружейницы оглушающе гулко звучат в пустом коридоре. Звенящая тишина давит, и кажется, что даже горящие фонари как-то настороженно потрескивают.

Эльза понимает, почему Грей не хочет показываться. Поражение гложет его изнутри, разъедает, пока он перебирает в памяти каждое мгновение нелепого проигрыша. Анализирует. Давится пресловутой горечью. Замораживает жалящую обиду, полирует до зеркального блеска созданный чистейший лёд. Смотрит в глаза собственному отражению, борясь с бешеным желанием разнести всё к чёртовой матери.

Эльза останавливается у знакомой двери. Наверное, у неё разыгралось воображение — иначе как объяснить ощущение леденящего холода, просачивающегося сквозь дерево.

— Грей?

Голос звучит неуверенно, когда она без стука входит в номер. Никакого льда. Только пугающий полумрак и повисшее, почти осязаемое гнетущее молчание. Она не ждёт ответа, просто проходит дальше.

Грей стоит у окна, засунув руки в карманы брюк. Со стороны может казаться, что он просто замечтался, глядя на раскинувшийся за окном вечерний город, утопающий в разноцветных огнях. Но Эльза сразу подмечает детали — неестественно прямая спина, напряжённые плечи, упрямо вскинутая голова. Ей до зубного скрежета хочется вцепиться в него, хорошенько встряхнуть, накричать, чтобы он прекратил истязать себя, чтобы остановился.

Но Грей — сам лёд. Холодный. Непрошибаемый. Привыкший держать всё в себе. Под жёстким контролем.

От него веет циничным презрением. Не к товарищам. К самому себе. Не справился... Не смог... Подвёл...

Эльза понимает, ещё немного — и стена напускного равнодушия рухнет, обнажая рваные края истерзанной души. И тогда буря неизбежна.

— Грей…

— Чего тебе? — с губ мага срывается глухой рык. Грей резко поворачивает голову, недобро сверкая исподлобья потемневшими глазами.

«Ничего страшного...»

«Со всеми бывает...»

«У тебя есть мы...»

«Ты справишься...»

Банальные слова застревают в горле — Грей не примет сочувствия.

— Знаешь, я совсем не ожидала увидеть Джерара на Играх, — вздохнув, решается произнести Эльза. И поджимает губы, пряча улыбку, — в глазах ледяного мага проскальзывает удивление. Вряд ли он думал, что она станет говорить про Фернандеса. — Мне хочется верить, что он изменился. Нет... Я верю, что это действительно так. Просто... — тяжёлый вздох.

— Плевать, — резко обрывает её Грей, вновь отворачиваясь к окну. — Просто оставь меня в покое.

— Не могу, — тихо признаётся Эльза, вставая рядом. Она видит, как раздражённо искривляются его губы, и почти слышит ядовитые слова, танцующие на языке.

— Я хочу побыть один, — озлобленно шипит Грей, едва справляясь с эмоциями.

— Ты же меня не оставил, — не отступает Эльза. — Ни в Райской Башне, ни тогда...

Кулак ледяного мага с силой впечатывается в стену, оставляя внушительную вмятину с расходящимися трещинами и взметнувшееся облачко удушливой пыли.

— Можем смахнуться, если тебе надо выпустить пар, — без обиняков предлагает она. — Но не стоит крушить нашу гостиницу. Не хочется как-то потом тратить призовые деньги на возмещение ущерба.

Боковым зрением она замечает недоверчивый, устремлённый на неё взгляд Грея, но стойко выдерживает его, продолжая невозмутимо любоваться видом из окна.

— Извини... — хмуро бросает он. — Я погорячился. Просто всё это…

— Просто сегодня мы не справились. Но это не делает нас слабыми.

— Но я проиграл. Подвёл команду у всех на глазах. И ещё вся эта ситуация с Джераром и странной тёмной энергией...

Эльза сдерживает улыбку и касается его плеча. Досада в тёмных глазах напротив сменяется удивлением.

— Это неважно. Главное, ты не один. У тебя есть мы.

— Мы? — Грей выгибает одну бровь.

И Скарлетт почти задыхается под напором хлынувшей боли, едва не выплескивающейся из сомневающегося взгляда. Ей хочется поддержать его. Обнять. Прижать к себе. Успокоить. Сказать, что проигрыш в одном поединке — ещё не проигрыш на Играх. Что она твёрдо убеждена: Грей возьмёт реванш и обязательно победит Руфуса. Потому что она, Эльза, верит в него. Безоговорочно. Как верила всегда. С детства... С той самой памятной встречи на берегу реки, где он застукал её плачущей. Где разделил с ней её печали и горести. И невероятный закат...

— Цвета твоих волос... — тихо заканчивает за неё Грей.

Когда он успел подойти так близко? И почему ладонь Эльзы покоится на его груди? Останавливает? Дыхание сбивается, встаёт сухим комом в горле. В тёмных глазах напротив не просьба — потребность. Отчаяние. И Эльза не может допустить, чтобы оно поглотило друга. Но друга ли?..

Она не двигается, когда Грей медленно, нерешительно склоняется к ней. Его намерения очевидны. Его сердце под её ладонью колотится так быстро, что Эльзе кажется, ещё пара секунд — и оно точно пробьёт грудную клетку.

Грей настолько близко, что Эльза чувствует его дыхание на своих губах. И оно совсем не ледяное, как она думала прежде. Оно почему-то обжигает своим теплом. Заставляет отреагировать мелкой дрожью, что возникает в макушке и медленными волнами спускается по спине. Она не смеет отвести от него глаз. В полумраке комнаты глаза ледяного мага кажутся почти чёрными. Завораживают своей глубиной, притягивают таящейся в них тьмой.

Первое нерешительное прикосновение мягкого тепла... Робкий вздох. Почти стон. Потребность.

Эльза слегка приоткрывает губы, позволяя себе такой же нерешительный ответ. Слово "друг" ещё маячит в сознании, но уже блекнет под напором новых, незнакомых доселе ощущений. Она робко выдыхает и неосознанно придвигается ближе. И когда это она успела сменить доспехи на лёгкое платье? Эльза не помнит. Зато явственно ощущает жар, исходящий от парня, к которому она так бесстыдно прижимается сейчас, чьи непослушные, но невероятно мягкие тёмные пряди перебирают её пальцы.

На щёку ложится его ладонь. Чуть шероховатые подушечки пальцев гладят с осторожностью и какой-то одуряющей нежностью. А губы... Тёплые, мягкие и податливые, всё ещё нерешительно, но пытливо стараются распробовать её вкус. Сминают. Исследуют. Провоцируют на ответ.

Эльза не запоминает момента, когда с её губ слетает тихий стон. Лишь удивляется. Но уже поздно. Почему-то всё её естество тянется навстречу этим терпким губам, желая заполучить как можно больше тепла. Разум настойчиво твердит, что подобное утешение может завести близких друзей совсем не в ту сторону. Что они пожалеют потом... Но отстраниться — всё равно что признать поражение в битве.

Она чувствует, как Грей довольно усмехается. В голове возникает мысль незамедлительно отвесить ему подзатыльник, но он не позволяет ей осуществить задуманное. Его рука по-хозяйски ложится на талию и притягивает ближе. И Эльза тонет в жарких, жадных ощущениях.

* * *

Оба не произносят ни слова. Да и незачем. И так всё понятно. Оба едва не переступили ту самую черту, за которой может разрушиться, рассыпаться в прах многолетняя дружба. Но оба не уверены, что готовы так рискнуть. Возможно, ещё не время. А возможно... Они соприкасаются лбами, и Грей пытается восстановить тяжёлое дыхание. Пальцы по-прежнему путаются в алых прядях.

— Тебе не нужно...

Он не открывает глаз. Его сердце неистово колотится в груди и грозит проломить рёбра.

— А может, я хочу... — упрямо шепчет в ответ Эльза.

Грей горько усмехается и слегка мотает головой. Он перехватывает её ладонь, цепляющуюся за его шею, и осторожно сжимает в своей руке.

— Тебе просто больно... Как и мне, — его слова отдают правдивой горечью, отчего Эльзе снова хочется спрятать душу и сердце под самой прочной бронёй.

Вот как? Как ему удаётся всего парой слов передать самую суть? Ведь она ни словом не обмолвилась, насколько волнительно было увидеть Джерара, особенно в составе второй команды Хвоста Феи.

— Это ничего не меняет...

— Ты будешь жалеть. Я знаю...

Её глаза предательски щиплет от непрошеных слёз. Но Грей не позволяет ей отвернуться. Осторожно обхватывает лицо ладонями, заставляет посмотреть ему в глаза. А затем наклоняется и так нежно-нежно касается губ. Ставит точку.

Нахлынувшая горечь грозит сломать её изнутри. Ну зачем он такой — всё понимает с полуслова? Нет бы тоже броситься с головой в бездонный омут! Но нет же. Врезать бы...

— Врежь, — тихо усмехается он.

— Не буду, — хмуро заявляет Эльза, отворачиваясь.

Солёные дорожки от слёз неприятно саднят кожу, но стереть их даже украдкой не получается. Эльза слизывает с губ предательские капли. И тут же чувствует приятный холод, который прозрачно-голубой дымкой окутывает её лицо. Под воздействием магии солёные капли застывают, превращаясь в прозрачные льдинки, собирающиеся на пальцах Грея.

Эльза поднимает голову, доверчиво глядя ему в глаза, встречая вместо ожидаемого укора понимание. Она сглатывает и тепло улыбается. Затем глубоко выдыхает и отступает в сторону, поворачиваясь к окну. Она тоже чувствует, как пали ледяные оковы, как отступило гложущее одиночество, как вновь крепчает нерушимая связь между ними.

Грей просто стоит рядом, снова засунув руки в карманы. Теперь от него веет теплом и такой знакомой непрошибаемой уверенностью.

Какое-то время они молчат, рассматривая заглянувшую в окно любопытную луну.

— Ну как, полегчало? — наконец спрашивает Эльза. Её буря в душе ещё не утихла, но уже не кипит, а лишь перекатывается лёгким волнением, убаюканная тёплым холодом ледяного мага.

— Ага, — глубоко вдохнув, с удовлетворением бросает Грей.

И улыбается. Тепло. Открыто. Как в детстве.


	5. (Не)поцелуй. Джерар

**< Год Х791, Великие Магические Игры, вечер второго дня Игр/b>**

**Эльза старается не вспоминать прошедшую ночь — ведь она так и не смогла сомкнуть глаз. Джерар здесь, на Играх. Вчера он чуть не выдал себя, необдуманно решив использовать вместо магии Мистгана свою — магию Небесных Тел. А сейчас стоит напротив, объясняет, что пока ещё не почувствовал тёмную энергию, и делает вид, будто между ними вообще ничего не было. Не было ни разговора, ни того непоцелуя на пляже...**

**Эльза слушает его, совершенно не вдаваясь в смысл сказанных слов, но как-то умудряется отвечать вполне уместно. Её мысли слишком далеко, а желание спросить снедает всё сильнее и сильнее. Но она незаметно сглатывает рвущиеся наружу фразы, запихивает их обратно, поглубже, для надёжности скрестив руки под грудью. Стоит ли вообще что-то вспоминать, если Джерар намеренно избегает разговора? И как избавиться от разъедающего чувства досады и острого желания повиснуть у него на шее после того, как он отшил её на пляже? Вот зачем он смотрит так? Наверняка думает, что надёжно спрятал бесчисленное множество незаданных вопросов, что отражаются в его глазах, перемежаясь с отблеском звёзд.**

**Эльза начинает теряться в водовороте противоречивых эмоций. Но не позволяет душевной борьбе отразиться на лице. Только ободряюще улыбается и желает Джерару спокойной ночи, провожая задумчивым взглядом его удаляющуюся фигуру.**

**Ещё секунда...**

**Быть может...**

**Сердце непослушно ёкает, пропуская удар.**

**Нет, показалось. Не суждено.**

**Эльза отворачивается прежде, чем Джерар останавливается, и не видит, как тот оборачивается и долго смотрит ей вслед, цепляясь за глупую надежду. Не видит, как невысказанные слова отчаянно танцуют на языке, жгутся.**

**«Не думал, что поговорим вот так просто. Спасибо, Эльза...»**

**Она удивлённо вскидывает голову, чувствуя, как свербит между лопаток. Но отгоняет навязчивую мысль, которую так не хочется отпускать. Ведь ей только кажется. Это только ЕЁ глупое предположение.**

**— Эльза... — звучит у неё за спиной.**

**Тихо. Печально. С томительно-сладкой горечью.**

**Ветер доносит лишь обрывок имени, последний слог, но ей вполне достаточно и этого. Достаточно для того, чтобы ощутить, как рушатся собственные барьеры, как крошится непробиваемая броня.**

**А Джерар застывает каменным изваянием — неужели он произнёс её имя вслух?**

**Эльза не смеет обернуться. Ведь если позволит себе — хрупкая призрачная иллюзия растворится в ночной тьме. Во рту пересыхает, но она пытается сглотнуть. Облизывает губы.**

**— Эльза... — выдыхает он, обдавая её затылок тёплым воздухом. Не двигается. Не касается.**

**Но ей всё равно больше нечем дышать. Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, отсчитывая волнительные мгновения времени.**

**— Д-да?**

**Эльза оборачивается резко, но лишь потому, что сделай она это медленнее, ноги бы её не удержали. В карих глазах тлеет немой вопрос.**

**Глаза Джерара полны горького раскаяния и решимости.**

**Его пальцы неуверенно касаются её запястья и неторопливо скользят вверх по руке, бережно заправляют за ухо алую прядку волос и останавливаются на щеке.**

**Она неосознанно проводит языком по губам.**

**Он внимательно следит за этим нехитрым движением. И нечто в его взгляде заставляет её сгорать словно в лихорадке.**

**Она не отрывает от него глаз, когда он подаётся вперёд — медленно, не оставляя малейших сомнений касательно своих намерений.**

**«Так уже было!» — настойчиво вопит её разум.**

**«Не оттолкнёт!» — бесстрастно парирует сердце.**

**Эльза не хочет ни останавливать Джерара, ни отстраняться сама. Его дыхание щекочет губы, смешивает с её. Его ладонь будто выжигает клеймо на её щеке, и она инстинктивно тянется за этим обжигающим жаром.**

**В его глазах острая потребность горит вечным вопросом. Но это то, чего она хочет. Чего она хотела всегда...**

**Их губы соприкасаются в робком, тягучем поцелуе.**

**Эльзе кажется, будто под ней разверзается громадная пропасть. Но в то же время она чувствует, как её тело подхватывает легкокрылый ветер. Никогда прежде она не ощущала такой лёгкости, словно её душа вырвалась на свободу и теперь стремится ввысь, всё выше и выше. Но одна пульсирующая мысль никак не даёт обрести покой.**

**— Джерар... — её болезненный шёпот смешивается с робкой манящей надеждой. Пальцы, зарывшиеся в его волосы, сковывает ожиданием. — Твоя невеста...**

**— Я солгал.**

**Всего два слова — и тяжкий груз обрушивается вниз под грохочущий стук обезумевшего от счастья сердца.**

**Эльза осмеливается поцеловать Джерара сама. Прижимает свои губы к его, сминает порывисто, чувствуя, как волна сладкого озноба прокатывается по спине и сворачивается тугим узлом в низу живота. Сердце бьётся часто и восторженно, захлебывается в накатывающих эмоциях, через раз пропуская удары. Внутренний жар нарастает и грозит затопить всё её естество, а нечто порочное инстинктивно побуждает следовать за губами Джерара, желая продолжать. Желая чувствовать его. Желая наслаждаться как можно дольше сладостной восхитительной дрожью, что вызывают мягкие, но такие желанные столкновения губ...**

**Когда Эльза отстраняется, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, на лице Джерара отражается замешательство. Она краснеет под его восхищённым взглядом. А он не даёт ей ни секунды на раздумия — бережно обхватывает лицо обеими руками и поглаживает большими пальцами алеющие щёки. Наклоняется и снова целует. Нежно и требовательно. Жадно и опьяняюще. Вкладывая в поцелуй всё то, что накопилось у него в душе: отчаяние, радость, облегчение...**

**Она пылко отвечает ему: хочет увлечь, чтобы он забылся, как забывается она сама.**

**Её руки скользят вверх по его спине, цепляются за накидку, путаются в волосах.**

**Его — обвиваются вокруг её талии, прижимают ближе.**

**Так естественно. Так правильно.**

**Болезненно. Сладостно. Ошеломительно.**

**Так, как должно было быть всегда.**

 *** * ***

 **Она прижимается головой к его груди, слушая частое биение сердца, и старается восстановить собственное дыхание.**

**— Эльза... — горький шёпот Джерара настойчиво пробивается сквозь пелену умиротворения.**

**На затылок ложится его ладонь, осторожно гладит по волосам. Успокаивает.**

**Нехорошее предчувствие закрадывается у неё внутри. Но Эльза прогоняет навязчивые мысли. Зажмуривается что есть силы. Крепко обнимает Джерара и замирает, не до конца понимая, что происходит, но отчаянно цепляется за ускользающую надежду.**

**Он робко целует её в макушку.**

**— Я должен идти, — виновато произносит Джерар. — Уртир и Меледи ждут меня...**

**— Не надо... — Эльза мотает головой, прикусывает губу, но непослушные горькие слёзы уже собираются в уголках глаз. — Только не сейчас...**

**Джерар тяжело вздыхает.**

**— Останься, — шепчет она, наплевав на свою гордость.**

**— Прости. Я не могу...**

**Эльза отстраняется, рвано хватая воздух ртом. Признать очевидное — значит проиграть. Её лихорадочно распахнутые глаза полны неверия. Но осознание обрушивается противным липким холодом. Всё. Слова. Ложь. Крылья сгорели, а чернеющая пропасть под ногами вот-вот поглотит её полностью. И целовать Джерара было импульсивно и безрассудно, но сделанного не воротишь.**

**Он нехотя встречается с ней взглядом, какое-то время стойко выдерживая бесконечный поток молчаливых обвинений.**

**Эльза касается его щеки, чтобы вновь поймать ускользающий виноватый взор. Но Джерар перехватывает её ладонь, отводит в сторону.**

**— Как я могу смотреть тебе в глаза, если тяжесть моих грехов давит мне на плечи?**

**Она тихо всхлипывает, высвобождает руку.**

**Её начинает трясти. Хочется кричать. Дважды получить отказ — это выше её сил.**

**Джерар подходит ближе, обхватывает её за плечи.**

**— Я должен искупить свои грехи, — в его голосе опять звучит мучительное раскаяние. — Ты сама говорила, чтобы я закончил то, что начал. Чтобы мог без страха стоять в твоём свете и свободно держать за руку, провожать с тобой закаты и встречать рассветы...**

**— Ты много болтаешь, Джерар... — движением плеч она сбрасывает его руки и отступает назад, украдкой смахивая слезу. — Уходи, раз тебе так надо.**

**Повисшее гнетущее молчание прерывает тяжёлый вздох Джерара.**

**— Спасибо, Эльза...**

**Он вновь близко. Наклоняется, нежно поглаживая пальцами по щеке. Но Эльза поспешно отворачивается в сторону, чтобы не позволить свершиться очередной ошибке.**

**Сердце остервенело стучит в груди, пытаясь пробиться через поспешно возведённые барьеры.**

**Джерар сглатывает, понимающе кивает и опускает руку, невесомо скользнув по алым волосам.**

**Он знает — Эльза больше не станет слушать. Не сегодня точно.**

**— Прости, — в очередной раз извиняется он.**

**А Эльза стискивает зубы, чтобы не предложить ему засунуть свои извинения куда подальше.**

**Джерар натягивает шапку и маску, закрывающие лицо, и медленно удаляется, желая раствориться в темноте улиц столицы. Но до последнего надеется, что Эльза окликнет его, что поймёт и простит... Но пронзительная тишина за спиной ледяными оковами стискивает сердце.**

**Цепко. Болезненно.**

**Но так будет лучше.**

**Привычнее.**

 *** * ***

 **Эльза слизывает с губ холодные горько-солёные капли. Поднимает голову, чтобы послать немой вопрос всезнающим звёздам. Но яркие небесные светила бездушно насмехаются над ней, переливаясь мерцающим светом.**

**Глупая мечтательница...**

**Им никогда не быть вместе.**

**Осознание захлёстывает с головой, отдаваясь в ушах гулкими ударами сердца.**

**Эльза прикусывает губу, чтобы не закричать. И стискивает кулаки... в металлических перчатках. Доспехи?**

**Обида ядовитым плющом густо оплетает нутро. Разъедает. Душит. Но в сердцевине распускающегося шипастого цветка зарождается новое сильное чувство. Острее и пронзительнее остальных. Потребность. Жажда.**

**Крушить.**

**Всё.**

**К чёртовой матери.**


	6. Шрамы. Лаксус

**Год X791, лазарет Гильдии «Хвост Феи» после сражения Громовержцев с Темпестером**

Треклятые анти-частицы!

Сейчас бледное лицо Лаксуса Дреяра покрыто бисеринками пота; шрам, пересекающий правый глаз, почти посинел. Светлые брови сведены на переносице. Чёрные круги под глазами придают сходство с мертвецом, а тяжёлое свистящее дыхание нещадно рвёт грудную клетку.

Эльза сама не знает, зачем пришла. Но что-то привело её в лазарет. Она присаживается на краешек кровати, окинув лидера Громовержцев хмурым взглядом.

— Только попробуй сдохнуть! — цедит сквозь зубы Скарлетт. — Слышишь, Дреяр?

Но её слова остаются без ответа — тот по-прежнему находится без сознания.

Эльза молчит, некоторое время вглядываясь в искажённое гримасой боли лицо Лаксуса. Её кулаки невольно сжимаются. Осознание собственного бессилия — поганое чувство.

Эльза робко вздыхает. И, наверное, чтобы подстегнуть его или обнадёжить, решается сказать то, что, казалось, давно похоронила в своей памяти.

— Не смей умирать, Лаксус. Слышишь? Иначе кому я буду долг отдавать, — с некоторой долей смирения добавляет она. — К тому же, ты так и не озвучил своего желания...

Когда Скарлетт уже собирается покинуть лазарет, ей кажется, что уголки его губ трогает лукавая усмешка.

* * *

**Август, Год X793, банкет в честь награждения Люси**

— Тебе не кажется, что пора рассчитаться со старыми долгами? — звучит за спиной провокационный вопрос.

— У меня нет долгов, — даже не оглядываясь, бросает Скарлетт, высматривая кого-то среди присутствующих гостей. — Я только вчера вернула последние двадцать тысяч драгоцен...

— Т-ц! — насмешливо цокает языком Лаксус Дреяр, вырастая перед ней словно из-под земли и загораживая весь обзор. — Я тут намедни вспомнил, — он вальяжно растягивает слова, покручивая в руке фужер с шампанским, — что два года назад на Играх мы с тобою заключили договор.

Эльза невольно сглатывает. Быть должной младшему Дреяру — та ещё перспектива. Она слишком хорошо помнит тот разговор в тёмном коридоре гостиницы, который часто являлся ей в кошмарных снах. В эту секунду Скарлетт готова была лично воскресить Зерефа, Акнологию и всех Спригган, если это поможет устроить Лаксусу Дреяру хотя бы частичную амнезию. Но нельзя допустить, чтобы он догадался, что взволновал её напоминанием о договоре.

— И что? — она старается, чтобы её голос звучал невозмутимо.

— Да так, — самодовольно усмехается Дреяр, нарочито медленно отхлебнув из бокала. И Эльза готова поклясться, что этот нахал прекрасно расслышал её участившееся сердцебиение. — Жаль, что Мира тогда меня опередила. Не пришлось бы расплачиваться сейчас. Да, Эльза? Хотя я понимаю её чувства, — он бросает многозначительный взгляд на лучезарно улыбающуюся Мираджейн. — Вы с детства были соперницами.

— Это давно уже в прошлом, Лаксус.

— Разве? — едко ухмыляется тот. — Тогда почему же Госпожа Штраусс предпочла наказать тебя, а? Да ещё и отшлёпала прилюдно, приказав нарядиться в легкомысленный костюм зайчика. Хотя знаешь, Скарлетт, — оценивающий взгляд серых глаз бегло пробегается по ней сверху вниз и обратно, цепляясь за глубокое декольте платья, — я был бы не против, надень ты снова нечто подобное. Твои доспехи всегда такие откровенные и, признаться, оставляют слишком мало простора для фантазии...

— Это твоё желание, Дреяр? — перебивает его Эльза. Ей не нравится, что он смотрит на неё как удав на кролика. Как голодный удав на загнанного в ловушку кролика. — Увидеть меня в откровенном доспехе?

— Хорошая попытка, — Лаксус отрывает взгляд от соблазнительной ложбинки между грудей и переводит на пылающее от негодования лицо Скарлетт. — Но нет. Я хочу пригласить тебя завтра...

— Нет, — категорично заявляет она. — Либо мы решаем всё здесь и сейчас, либо можешь навсегда забыть про тот нелепый договор.

Дреяр удивлённо вскидывает брови, долго и внимательно смотрит ей в глаза, а потом равнодушно пожимает плечами. Залпом осушает бокал с шампанским и ставит его на поднос пробегающего мимо официанта.

— Хорошо, — небрежно бросает он, засунув руки в карманы брюк. — Идём.

— Куда? — растерянно интересуется Эльза, но Лаксус даже не оборачивается. Уверен, наглец, что она точно последует за ним.

Она почти повторяет его действия — большими глотками допивает шампанское, морщась от щекочущих нос пузырьков газа, и, подобрав юбку, следует за плечистой фигурой Громовержца.

* * *

Тёплая августовская ночь располагает к романтическим прогулкам. Эльзе то тут, то там попадаются целующиеся парочки. Но потерять из виду Дреяра — недопустимая оплошность. Скарлетт настороженно оглядывается, прислушиваясь к малейшим шорохам в темноте. А когда на её предплечье смыкаются сильные пальцы, магия перевооружения срабатывает от мимолётной мысли.

— Убери свои железки, Эльза, — с досадой бросает Лаксус, отпуская её руку. — Тебе нечего бояться.

— Сказал тот, кто затащил девушку в кусты.

Он смотрит насмешливо, чуть склонив голову набок. А в тёмных глазах видны лишь отблески дорожных фонарей.

— Ты не девушка, — наконец произносит Дреяр. — Ты...

Его ухмылка только расцветает под её потяжелевшим взглядом.

— Ты демон, Эльза, — тягуче-провокационно добавляет Лаксус. — Танцующий. Стальной. Демон.

— У демонов есть когти и клыки, — холодно бросает она, настороженно следя за ним исподлобья.

— А у тебя ещё и куча небесполезных острых мечей, — добавляет он, небрежно поигрывая крохотными молниями на кончиках пальцев.

Скарлетт мгновенно оценивает ситуацию — и привычные латы сменяет доспех Громовой Императрицы.

— Глупенькая, — тепло усмехается Дреяр, щёлкнув пальцами по одному из золотистых бантиков на её ободке. — Я не хочу сражаться с тобой.

— Тогда чего ты хочешь?

— Чтобы ты поцеловала меня.

— Что-о-о?! — глаза Эльзы округляются от изумления. Доспех исчезает в ярком сиянии света, вновь становясь вишнёвым вечерним платьем.

Насладившись ярким проявлением ошеломления на лице оружейницы, Лаксус подходит ближе.

— Правильнее будет сказать, я хочу получить пять поцелуев, — уточняет он. — По одному за каждый твой, подаренный другому.

— Я... я не понимаю...

— Локи, Нацу, Грей, Джерар, — загибает пальцы Дреяр. — Ты поцеловала каждого из них.

— Т-т-ты знаешь? Но... откуда?

Лаксус небрежно пожимает плечами.

— Так получилось. Знаешь, это стало забавной традицией — натыкаться на тебя с кем-то в самых неожиданных местах.

— Но поцелуев было только четыре, — севшим голосом произносит Эльза.

— Да.

— А ты сказал про пять.

— Ах, да. Пятый будет моим, — многообещающе добавляет он, нависая над ней. — Только моим.

Эльза узнаёт этот проникновенный голос, что холодящим ознобом стекает по позвоночнику, — именно таким голосом Лаксус предлагал ей тогда проиграть. О боги! Значит, уже тогда он знал и про Локи, и про Нацу, и про Грея. Она невольно сглатывает.

— Я не верю, Дреяр, что ты снова опустился до мести? — голос отказывается ей повиноваться.

— Называй это как хочешь, Скарлетт. Только я хочу получить в точности такие же поцелуи, при таких же обстоятельствах...

— Ты рехнулся?

— Быть может. Ну же, Эльза, ты же актриса...

Её охватывает нервная дрожь — хорошо, что он не догадывается, чего ей стоят выходы на театральную сцену.

— Так воспользуйся своим актёрский талантом. Ну чего тебе стоит разыграть передо мной несколько сценок? Это же такой пустяк. А если ты забыла, как всё начиналось, то я могу напомнить — ты попросила Локи...

— Заткнись! — запальчиво выкрикивает Эльза, покраснев до самых кончиков ушей.

— ...научить тебя целоваться, — расплывшись в широкой ухмылке, заканчивает фразу Лаксус, не переставая любоваться её пунцовыми щеками. — Если хочешь, можем переиграть и начать с того, что я попрошу тебя о подобной услуге. Как это было с Нацу.

Он спокойно выдерживает её яростный взгляд и вопросительно приподнимает светлую бровь.

— А если... Что если я не хочу целовать тебя?

— Твоё право, — неожиданно соглашается Лаксус.

От изумления она теряет весь запал.

— Что, так просто? — прищурившись, недоверчиво спрашивает Скарлетт.

— Да. Так просто.

— Отлично, — обрадовавшись, кивает она. — Тогда я ухожу.

— Валяй, — равнодушно бросает Дреяр, словно ему нет до неё никакого дела.

Пару раз растерянно сморгнув, Эльза подхватывает юбки. Она успевает сделать лишь два шага, как её останавливает насмешливый голос:

— Ах, да! Забыл предупредить, что оставляю за собой право потребовать свои поцелуи где угодно и когда угодно.

— Ты чудовище, Дреяр! — развернувшись, негодующе рычит Эльза.

— Мы это уже проходили, Скарлетт. Лучше покажи что-нибудь новенькое.

Она не понимает, как Лаксусу удалось так быстро вывести её из себя. Чтобы она заводилась из-за какого-то пустяка, такого никогда не бывало прежде! Да и вообще мало кто в гильдии осмеливался её злить. Разве что случайно.

— И долго мне ещё ждать, пока ты попросишь?

Эльза посылает Дреяру яростный взгляд.

— В смысле?

— Напомнить? — с готовностью предлагает он, лукаво поигрывая бровями.

Её щеки снова вспыхивают.

— Нет.

Эльза с силой стискивает юбку платья, делает несколько глубоких вдохов и встаёт прямо перед Лаксусом.

— Признаться, я уже заскучал.

— Научи. Меня. Целоваться, — чеканит она каждое слово.

— Пожалуйста, Лаксус, — подсказывает он.

— Пожалуйста, Лаксус, — сквозь зубы добавляет Эльза.

— А где же актёрская игра, где чувства?

Она прожигает его негодующим взглядом. Но Дреяр властным жестом подстёгивает её повторить просьбу.

— Пожалуйста, Лаксус, — её улыбка больше напоминает оскал, а взгляд исподлобья способен не хуже мечей кромсать на куски. — Научи меня целоваться.

— Маловато смущения для первого раза, — со знанием дела замечает он. — Но да ладно, не будем придираться к деталям.

Он мгновенно становится серьёзным, подходит ближе и приподнимает подбородок Эльзы. Всего один короткий взгляд глаза в глаза, и Лаксус наклоняется, прижимаясь к её губам.

Скарлетт ощутимо вздрагивает. Скорее от неотвратимости случившегося, чем от отвращения. В голове всплывают давно позабытые слова Миры о том, как мастерски целуется Лаксус. Но Эльза упрямо не желает сейчас это проверять. Она вообще не собирается размыкать губы.

Мягкое давление длится совсем недолго. Вскоре горячий кончик языка ненавязчиво исследует её сомкнутые губы, но даже не предпринимает попытки раскрыть их. Это больше похоже на приглашение. Или на предложение продолжить. При желании, разумеется.

— Один, — с удовлетворением отсчитывает Лаксус, отпуская подбородок Эльзы.

Она растерянно моргает — ей с трудом верится, что отделалась так легко. Но судя по внешнему виду Дреяра, тот не намерен требовать повторить этот неудавшийся первый поцелуй. Что ж, если все поцелуи будут такими, её это вполне устраивает.

— Ну-с, продолжим, — лучезарно улыбается наглец. — Как ты там говорила Нацу? Закрой глаза, стой спокойно, убери руки и, кажется, перестань ухмыляться? Ладно, попробую.

* * *

— Ай! Ты укусил меня, придурок! — Эльза отталкивает Лаксуса и принимается лупить одной рукой, вторую прижимая к вспухшей губе.

— Упс. Не по сценарию пошло, — откровенно смеётся тот, отбиваясь от града лёгких, но точных ударов. — Зря ругаешься, руки-то я удержал!

— Ненормальный! — гневно выкрикивает она, тут же зашипев от саднящей боли. — Ты чудовище, Дреяр!

— Громовой Убийца Драконов, — невозмутимо поправляет он. — Дай посмотрю.

— Отвали! — Эльза отбивает протянутую руку.

— Не будь ребёнком, Скарлетт. Я могу помочь.

В яростном коричном взгляде читается конкретный незамысловатый адрес, куда ему следует пойти со своей помощью. Вздох Лаксуса преисполнен терпения. Не обращая внимания на её возмущение, он обхватывает лицо Эльзы обеими ладонями, чуть приподнимает и внимательно разглядывает крохотную ранку на нижней губе.

— Не дёргайся. Будет немного жечь, — предупреждает он.

Боковым зрением она замечает вспыхнувшие искры молний на кончиках пальцев. Эльза зажмуривается, подбирается и стискивает кулаки в ожидании боли. И удивлённо распахивает глаза, когда ощущает лишь лёгкое покалывание.

— Готово, — с удовлетворением отмечает Лаксус. — Шрама не останется.

Но прежде чем отпустить, на некоторое время задерживает взгляд, словно пытаясь прочесть по её глазам, что же она сейчас чувствует.

— Спасибо, — несколько растерянно произносит Эльза и отстраняется.

— Пожалуйста, — тот неопределённо пожимает плечами.

— Два, — констатирует она, осторожно трогая пальцем затянувшееся и уже безболезненное место.

Лаксус согласно кивает.

Какое-то время они молчат.

Скарлетт ещё несколько раз касается нижней губы и мысленно проклинает себя за то, что согласилась с этим чёртовым договором, хотя можно было просто послать Дреяра куда подальше. Он же, засунув руки в карманы, неотрывно разглядывает её.

— Что? — не выдерживает Эльза.

Лаксус расплывается в довольной ухмылке.

— Продолжим? Что там у нас дальше по сценарию?

— Грей, — коротко бросает Скарлетт.

— А, дружеское утешение после его проигрыша в прятках.

— Ты что, подглядывал за нами?

— Больно надо. Я просто шёл по коридору, а тут вы. А на слух я вроде никогда не жаловался. Что? Мне нужно было уши заткнуть?

— Ты невыносим.

— Сочту за комплимент, — подмигивает он и разводит руками. — Ну, давай, Скарлетт, утешь меня.

— С чего бы это? Не припоминаю, чтобы ты проигрывал. Ни разу.

— Хм, — вопреки её ожиданиям задумчиво хмыкает Лаксус. — Да нет, был в моей жизни один проигрыш...

Эльза удивлённо приподнимает бровь. Неужели чего-то не знает о нём?

— ...после которого дедуля изгнал меня из гильдии, — без тени насмешки заканчивает фразу Дреяр.

— Это было давно, — напоминает Эльза. А перед мысленным взором снова встаёт Храм Молний — кольцо магических лакрим, раскинувшихся в небе над Магнолией.

— Но рана до сих пор не затянулась...

— Совесть грызёт?

— Я ею не пользуюсь, — честно отвечает Лаксус. — Но, может, поможешь утешить её, пока она не взбунтовалась?

Скарлетт раздражённо фыркает. Но подойдя ближе, замечает в его глазах то, что видела лишь однажды, когда Дреяр самовольно появился на острове Тенрю в декабре X784-го во время экзамена на звание мага S-класса, — призрак одиночества и отголоски терзающей его вины. Но в следующее мгновение это видение пропадает, сменяясь привычным насмешливым взглядом.

Эльза осторожничает, помня об укусе. Её поцелуй мало напоминает утешение, скорее это вынужденное перемирие. Кратковременное унылое нечто.

Странно, но и Лаксус держит себя в руках. Его поцелуи пресные, совсем без эмоций. Будто ему внезапно стало смертельно скучно. Неужели ему надоело это бессмысленное противостояние? А может, он боится снова поранить её? Или просто не хочет быть проткнутым одним из её клинков?

На мгновение Эльзе кажется, что она вновь ощущает мягкое давление и знакомое неприкрытое приглашение языка, мазнувшего по губам. Но она опять игнорирует бесстыдный намёк.

Лаксус отстраняется первым, и Скарлетт едва сдерживает досадный вздох, хотя не понимает, с чего бы взяться этому чувству. Но почему-то ощущает себя уязвлённой его быстрым отступлением.

— Три, — едва слышно произносит она, расправляя руками невидимые складки на юбке своего платья.

— Что, до сих пор сохнешь по своему татуированному дружку? — с издёвкой спрашивает Дреяр.

— Чт-т-то? — Эльза вскидывает голову.

— Джерар. Он же бросил тебя в очередной раз. Как ты живешь с этим?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Как твоя хвалёная гордость позволяет тебе ждать его дни напролёт?

— Я не жду его, — зачем-то начинает оправдываться Скарлетт. — Я занимаюсь делами Гильдии, выполняю задания...

— Ага, значит, это я подолгу расчёсываю свои волосы у окна в ожидании скорейшей встречи, — голос Лаксуса насквозь пропитан приторным ядом.

— Ты что, следишь за мной?

— Зачем? — едко ухмыляется Дреяр, вскидывая бровь. — У меня другие методы.

— Эвергрин, — догадывается Эльза, отмечая про себя строго поговорить с доносчицей.

— Скажи, мне вот интересно, а ему удалось получить твоё прощение за своё длительное отсутствие под предлогом вечного искупления грехов? Или он замаливает их в постели волшебницы, что использует чувственную связь?

Красный отпечаток ладони остается на щеке Лаксуса.

— Значит, ещё не простила, — делится наблюдением он, лениво потирая горящую скулу. — Конечно, ведь куда проще стращать мальчишек, которые тебя боятся, или сидеть у окна, упрямо дожидаясь его возвращения, чем рискнуть и начать новые отношения. Но что-то я не вижу, чтобы Джерар торопился завершить свои дела.

— Заткнись, Лаксус. Ты ни черта не знаешь ни обо мне, ни о нём!

— О, конечно! Наша Мисс порядочность, скорее, сразится с сотней монстров, чем допустит кого-то до своего... сердца, — язвительно протянул он. — Да что там сердце, даже украсть поцелуй не представляется возможным. Скажи, а твой татуированный дружок также хранит тебе верность?

— Иди в задницу, Дреяр!

— Только вместе с тобой, дорогая. Или после того, как ты снимешь наконец свой мнимый монашеский доспех.

— Хватит, Лаксус!

— Далеко собралась, Скарлетт? — он резко хватает её за руку. — Мы ещё не закончили.

— Я ухожу, — она пытается высвободиться, но Дреяр держит крепко. — Наигралась уже. Ты получил что хотел.

— Не совсем. Ну раз ты хочешь уйти... — Эльза отшатывается назад, когда он резко отпускает её. — Конечно, иди. Продолжим в другой раз. Например, через годик-другой. Может, к тому времени и Фернандес уже вернётся.

— Я говорила, что ты чудовище, Дреяр? — сквозь зубы цедит она, испепеляя его взглядом.

— Дважды, — он не двигается, вынуждая Скарлетт подойти саму.

— Я солгала. Ты — хуже!

Он крепко стискивает пальцами её подбородок. Столкнувшиеся взгляды серых и карих глаз высекают искры.

— Я жду, Эльза.

— Да пошёл ты! — выплёвывает она в ответ.

— Как скажешь, — пожимает плечами Лаксус и отпускает её. — Увидимся на банкете.

— Стой, Дреяр, — озлобленно рычит Эльза, хватая того за руку. — Хорошо. Я поцелую тебя. Но хочу, чтобы ты знал — я тебя ненавижу.

— Я знаю, дорогая. Знаю.

Этот поцелуй не похож на предыдущие.

Эльзу захлёстывает ярость, и она беззастенчиво пускает в ход зубы. Ей совершенно не стыдно. Но и Лаксус не уступает. Он легко сметает любое её сопротивление, перехватывает инициативу. Его жгучие жалящие поцелуи доказывают, что это его поле боя, где он намеревается выйти победителем. Эльза пытается вытолкнуть его язык, хозяйничающий у неё во рту, как и оттолкнуть самого Дреяра. Но всё безуспешно. Его объятия, как стальные тиски капкана, удерживают надёжно и безжалостно. Ладонь на затылке не позволяет отстраниться, а та, что настойчиво давит на поясницу, заставляет прижиматься вплотную. Но Скарлетт не собирается сдаваться. Она выплёскивает накопившийся гнев, наплевав на всевозможные последствия.

Дыхание заканчивается в самый неподходящий момент. Эльза подаётся назад, с силой толкая Лаксуса в грудь. И тот невольно отступает, выпуская её из своих рук.

В его горящем взгляде проскальзывает намёк на удивление.

Эльза демонстративно вытирает губы ладонью.

В его серых глазах вновь загорается азарт.

— Умница, — насмешливо бросает Дреяр, трогая пальцем свою прокушенную губу. Его широкая ухмылка сама говорит за него. — Четыре.

Вечернее платье Эльзы на мгновение сменяется доспехом Громовой Императрицы, но она отбрасывает поспешную мысль, возвращая прежний наряд. Теперь она его не боится. Теперь её уже никто не остановит.

— Чего ты добиваешься, Лаксус? — придав голосу строгости, спрашивает она. Нет. Скорее, требует ответа.

Тот наблюдает за переменами в её облике, слегка склонив голову набок.

— Признайся уже, Эльза... — спокойно предлагает Дреяр.

— В чём?

— Что ты попросту боишься.

— Вздор!

Лаксус позволяет себе усмехнуться.

— Ты боишься открыться, — поясняет он. — Боишься довериться кому-либо.

— Я доверяю Нацу, Грею...

— Да, я знаю. Болельщице и маленькой Небесной Деве. И много, много кому ещё. Но... — он делает короткую паузу, во время которой полностью пропадает привычная насмешка в его взгляде, — но почему-то не мне. Ты даже не замечаешь, как твоя одежда обрастает доспехами, стоит нам столкнуться где-нибудь вне поля битвы.

— Это неправда.

— Скажи, ты всё ещё боишься меня, Скарлетт? — вдруг спрашивает он, будто от её ответа зависит вся его жизнь.

— Нет.

— Думаешь, я снова предам, — догадывается он, глядя, как Эльза старательно отводит глаза, не желая признавать правоту его слов. — Ждёшь удара в спину.

— Храм молний, — неожиданно признаётся она, смело встречаясь с ним взглядом. — Твой Храм молний едва не уничтожил Магнолию... И всех нас.

— Глупенькая... — горько усмехается Дреяр. — Если бы я по-настоящему хотел чьей-то смерти, вы бы не отделались такой лёгкой отдачей.

— Но зачем? — она отказывается понимать логику этого мужчины.

— Кто как не ты способен выдержать... мой дурной характер.

На лице Эльзе отражается непонимание, затем осознание и, наконец, негодование.

— Так ты устроил всё это для того, чтобы поглумиться надо мной? Ну и как, доволен?

— Я хотел совсем не этого...

— Тогда чего же? — сглатывая душащие её слезы, тихо спрашивает Скарлетт. — А, потешить своё самолюбие. Как это по-мужски. Ладно, давай свой последний поцелуй. Я хочу побыстрее покончить со всем этим.

Лаксус обнимает её за талию, заставляя подвинуться ближе. Нависает над ней, не оставляя ни малейшей возможности к отступлению. Эльза невольно зажмуривается и поджимает губы.

— Жаль, что ты не доверяешь мне... — с грустью произносит он. Загрубевшие подушечки пальцев невесомо гладят по щеке, стирая солёные от слёз дорожки. И Скарлетт отчего-то кажется, что нет нежнее этой ласки. — Можешь считать свой долг оплаченным, Эльза.

Она удивлённо распахивает глаза.

Он больше не удерживает её. Долго и внимательно смотрит, а потом, глубоко вздохнув, криво улыбается и просто уходит, засунув руки в карманы штанов.

Эльза растерянно смотрит ему вслед. И это всё? Чёртов Дреяр! Вывернул наизнанку всю душу. Разбередил старые раны, стянутые грубыми шрамами. Перетряхнул весь её мир, поставил с ног на голову, а теперь просто уходит? Ну уж нет. Эльза не знает, зачем собирается это сделать. Но знает точно: если не сделает, то до конца жизни будет жалеть.

— Постой, Лаксус, — негромко, но решительно произносит она. — Я хочу тебе доверять...

Он оборачивается и молчит. А затем в два шага преодолевает расстояние между ними. Впитывает потемневшими глазами всю её решимость. И Эльза чувствует, как на её сердце проступает новый болезненный шрам — витиеватый вензель в виде буквы "Л".

— Научи меня...

Лаксуса не надо просить дважды. Он вероломно крадёт все её невысказанные слова, соединяя со своим горячим дыханием, воспользовавшись её приоткрывшимися губами, позволившими его языку проскользнуть внутрь. Это не борьба, это приглашение. Сладкое обещание возможного будущего. И Эльза впервые в жизни уступает — принимает молчаливое предложение нырнуть в манящий глубокий омут.

Лаксус Дреяр — воплощение грозового неба. Серого. Хмурого. Давящего своей мощью. Пугающего яркими вспышками молний и оглушающими громовыми раскатами. Но любое грозовое небо проясняется, являя чистейший синий небосвод и ласкающие лучи согревающего солнца.

И этого солнца в Лаксусе оказывается в избытке.

* * *

— Пять, — с грустью констатирует Дреяр, провожая взглядом Эльзу Скарлетт, которая чуть ли не бегом старается покинуть ставший ей столь ненавистным парк. 


	7. Вместо эпилога

**Гильдия «Хвост Феи»**

Утро ни приносит Эльзе облегчения, ни добавляет ясности мыслям. Потому что все они крутятся вокруг Лаксуса Дреяра и вчерашних поцелуев.

Подперев щёку, она отрешённо ковыряет вилкой в салате, кивая и поддакивая Мираджейн, которая делится восторженными впечатлениями о вечере в компании Места.

— Привет, Лаксус, — обворожительно улыбается старшая Штраусс и машет тому, чьи глухие шаги за спиной отзываются в груди Эльзы гулким биением сердца. — Как спалось?

— Доброе утро, Мира. Нормально, — спокойно отвечает тот, а, поравнявшись, вежливо кивает: — Эльза, — и сразу направляется к лестнице на второй этаж.

— И это всё, Дреяр? — с досадой бросает она. Скарлетт не понимает, как слова так быстро срываются с языка, но жалеть о сказанном уже поздно.

Лаксус разворачивается на полпути и с нескрываемым удивлением смотрит на неё.

— И ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — она встаёт из-за стола и медленно подходит к нему. — После всего, что между нами было?

Лаксус проглатывает расползающуюся по лицу ухмылку и бегло осматривает общий зал, считывая количество отвисших челюстей и нескрываемое любопытство на ошеломлённых лицах согильдийцев. И торжествующую улыбку свахи-Мираджейн.

— А что между нами было, Скарлетт? — светлая бровь вопросительно приподнимается. — Ты сама вчера сбежала от меня.

Эльза гневно прищуривается и надменно вздёргивает подбородок.

— Ты прав. Ничего не было, — собрав остатки гордости, с достоинством отвечает она. — Я просто в очередной раз ошиблась. В тебе. Хотя чего ещё можно ожидать от мужчины, который приглашает девушку к себе домой отрабатывать долг. Только самых низких и самых мерзких поступков.

— Балбес, — одними губами произносит Мираджейн и сокрушённо качает головой.

На скулах Лаксуса проступают желваки. Он кривит губы, расслышав тихое замечание Штраусс. Наедине Скарлетт может болтать всё, что о нём думает, и сколько угодно, но выставлять его идиотом при всех он ей не позволит.

— Что я сделал? — на всякий случай переспрашивает Лаксус. Сдержанно, учтиво. Но от обманчиво ласкового тона его голоса стоящий неподалёку Фрид бледнеет и покрывается испариной.

Правда, на Эльзу это не производит никого впечатления.

— Ты же сам приглашал меня к себе домой!

— Что, именно так я и сказал, Скарлетт?

— Ну... — растерянно моргает та. — Может, и не так. Но смысл был понятен сразу.

— Ты ошиблась. Может, обсудим это без свидетелей? — он протягивает ей руку, явно предлагая подняться наверх.

Эльза отшатывается назад и таращится на его ладонь будто на ядовитую змею.

Дреяр стискивает зубы, делает глубокий вдох, а затем просто подхватывает Скарлетт и закидывает себе на плечо.

Согильдийцы замирают в немом восхищении, а Эльза — от такого бесцеремонного обращения с ней.

— Отпусти меня немедленно! — возмущается она, принимаясь брыкаться и лупить его по спине. Блузка с юбкой моментально обрастают металлическими латами, а затем сменяются доспехом Громовой Императрицы. Но Лаксус, самодовольно хохотнув, лишь по-хозяйски похлопывает Эльзу по заднице.

— Мы скоро, — невозмутимо бросает он, подмигнув изумлённой Мираджейн, и бегом преодолевает лестницу, перескакивая сразу через две ступеньки. Но краем глаза успевает заметить поднятый вверх большой палец Гажила.

Когда захлопывается дверь гостевой комнаты, Дреяр бережно ставит свою ношу на пол. Растрёпанная и возмущённая Эльза, грозящая проделать в нём дыру не только негодующим взглядом, но и сверкающим копьём, вызывает у него улыбку.

— Да как ты посмел так со мной поступить, Дреяр! Ты вконец обнаглел?

— Знаешь, в чём твоя ошибка, Скарлетт? — игнорируя её возмущение, мягко спрашивает Дреяр, спокойно приближаясь к ней и отводя в сторону направленное на него оружие. — Ты редко дослушиваешь до конца. Или же... читаешь слишком много женских романов.

На лице Скарлетт проступают пунцовые пятна смущения. Но взгляд исподлобья всё ещё гневно полыхает.

— Подожди. Так ты не собирался заставлять меня... ну... в общем, ты понял.

— Вообще-то, я хотел пригласить тебя где-нибудь поужинать, — тепло усмехается Лаксус, заключая Эльзу в объятия. Недоверие в карих глазах сменяется удивлением, а после застенчивостью. — Но мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.

— Убери руки, Лаксус! — притворно возмущается Эльза, краснея ещё больше. Она чувствует, как его ладони недвусмысленно скользят вниз по спине, и толкает руками в грудь скорее по привычке и от нежелания признавать правоту его слов. — На подобное я не давала своего согласия!

— Думаю, я легко его получу, — широко ухмыляется тот, совершенно не обращая внимания на её слабые попытки вырваться и лишь крепче прижимая к себе.

А Эльза, глядя на ужасно довольного Лаксуса, в тот момент размышляет о том, как бы так незаметно намекнуть ему, что её согласие он получил ещё прошлым вечером.


	8. Бонус. Лайза

Лаксус нервными шагами мерил общий зал гильдии. За ним неотрывно следил Нацу, уткнув подбородок в сложенные друг на друга кулаки. На его правом плече застыла рука Люси. Время от времени она вздрагивала, отчего пальцы стискивали белый шарф, обмотанный вокруг его шеи, а сам Драгнил рефлекторно вздрагивал вместе с ней, но затем снова расслаблялся. У стены, сидя на скамье, невозмутимо посапывал Гажил, а Леви мирно дремала рядом, свернувшись клубочком и положив голову ему на колени, чем вызывала завистливые вздохи Дроя и Джета.

Эвергрин что-то тихо, но настойчиво объясняла Эльфману. И судя по смертельно усталому выражению лица и отчаянным красноречивым взглядам, которые тот поочерёдно бросал на Громовержцев, разговор шёл либо о модели её свадебного платья, либо о цвете скатертей и занавесок на банкете. Штраусс огляделся в поисках поддержки. Ждать помощи от Лаксуса было бессмысленно — ему сейчас вообще ни до кого не было дела. Фрид как всегда уткнулся в свои замудрённые книги. Зато Бикслоу... Поймав взгляд Эльфмана, заклинатель душ отрицательно мотнул головой и вернулся к своему занятию — полировке шлема, пока его присмиревшие куклы полукругом стояли на столе. И лишь изредка одна из них подрывалась с места и куда-то улетала, но через пару минут неизменно возвращалась к хозяину.

На необычное затишье совершенно не обращал никакого внимания Грей — в момент полного отсутствия интереса Нацу к привычным разборкам он развлекал себя тем, что создавал крохотные ледяные фигурки знакомых ему магов, чем каждый раз вызывал щенячий восторг у сидящей подле него Джувии.

Когда на столе выстроился уже третий ряд ледяных скульптур, Лаксус Дреяр, нервно вышагивающий вдоль стойки бара, вдруг замер и резко вскинул голову, но после снова продолжил следовать тем же нехитрым маршрутом.

— Хватит уже! — не выдержала Кана, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. — Мечешься словно зверь в клетке. И так уже всё перед глазами мелька... Ик! Ой...

— Это у тебя от количества выпитого мелькает, — насмешливо бросил он. Альберона скривилась в ответ и отсалютовала бутылкой, от которой сразу же и отхлебнула.

— Всё будет в порядке, Лаксус, — ободряюще улыбнулась Мира, аккуратно нарезая огромный клубничный торт.

— Там же Полюшка и Венди, — добавила Лисанна, расставляя на столешнице десертные тарелочки, на которые её сестра раскладывала кусочки торта.

— Да я знаю... — вздохнув, беззлобно отозвался тот, наблюдая за слаженною работой сестёр Штраусс.

Вдруг он снова вскинул голову.

Нахмурился...

Прислушался... Благодаря своему острому слуху он слышал каждый мучительной вздох, каждый сдавленный болезненный стон, доносящийся сверху.

И в ту же секунду мимо пронеслась одна из кукол Бикслоу, стремительно подлетев к хозяину. Тот выронил из рук свой шлем и ошалело уставился на Дреяра.

Лаксус судорожно сглотнул и, сорвавшись с места, помчался вверх по лестнице, спешно перескакивая через две ступеньки.

За ним устремился и сгорающий от любопытства Нацу, тащивший за руку несопротивляющуюся Люси.

— С ней всё хорошо! И с ребёнком тоже! — едва успел выкрикнуть Бикслоу.

— Ги-хи-хи, — довольно усмехнулся Гажил, лениво приоткрыв глаза и кивнув обеспокоенной Мире. И та, подхватив юбки, вместе с Лисанной тоже бросилась наверх.

* * *

Взволнованного Лаксуса на пороге уже поджидала целительница гильдии. Как всегда серьёзная и невозмутимая. Он внутренне подобрался, приготовившись услышать очередной упрёк в свой адрес, но сейчас глаза Полюшки сияли от радости. Она улыбнулась и отошла в сторону, пропуская его в комнату.

К резким запахам пота и крови примешивался новый, тонкий, едва уловимый. Чуть сладковатый, но какой-то до боли знакомый.

Словно в тумане Лаксус осторожно взял на руки ворочающийся свёрток, из которого выглядывало крохотное личико, обрамлённое светлыми кудряшками. Так вот откуда так восхитительно пахло!

— Это девочка, — дрожащим от счастья голосом пояснил Макаров, без стыда утирая бегущие из глаз слёзы. — Девочка, Лаксус...

А тот чувствовал, как губы сами растягивались в идиотской улыбке. Папаша, блин...

— Лайза... — хрипло прошептал он и перевёл взгляд с малышки на уставшую, но довольную мамочку. И дождавшись ответного кивка, повторил уже громче: — Лайза Дреяр...

А на кровати счастливо улыбалась Эльза.


End file.
